Harry Potter and the Portrait's Secrets
by CountessMel
Summary: Post OotP. Harry is begining this sixth year and as in every HP book, adventure is always lying in wait! And is Sirius... back? But he's dead! As true to the books as I can be! R&R me please!
1. Chapter One

So, guys, thanks for reading this. I know there are tons of fics out there about sixth year but I hope you enjoy my twists on it! As always, REVIEW! Thanks, peeps! (Please tell me of any mistakes I might have made; I don't own most of the HP books so I don't have references.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Many thanks to her for letting us fan fiction writers butcher her characters!

* * *

Harry Potter was lying on his bed when the owl hit his window. The large grey owl hit the glass pane with an incredible smack, stuck there for a moment, and then slowly slid down the glass into the bushes.  
  
Harry barely looked up. He lay with his head resting on his arms. Even though the sight of an owl hitting his window would usually have made him laugh, this summer was different. Harry hadn't laughed since the train ride at the end of the year.  
  
To most people, owls in general are not normal occurrences. But Harry was not quite normal. He was a wizard, he went to a school of magic, he owned a wand, an owl and a broomstick that flew, and the most evil man alive was after his blood. Oh, and this said evil wizard- Lord Voldemort- could only be defeated by Harry. In the end, either Voldemort or Harry would have to die.  
  
Not to mention, of course, that Harry's parents had been killed by Voldemort and that his godfather, Sirius Black, had been murdered early that summer, in the Department of Mysteries by one of Voldemorts followers, a Deatheater named Bellatrix Legastrade.  
  
Suddenly, the owl reappeared and started pecking at the window, wanting to be let in.  
  
"Go away." Harry muttered, staring angrily at the owl.  
  
The owl kept pecking.  
  
"Er... will you just leave me alone?"  
  
The owl tried to keep pecking but was so tired it kept falling down into the bushes below.  
  
Harry sighed. He slowly rolled off the sagging bed (one of his cousin's cast-off pieces of furniture) and opened the window.  
  
"Errol!" Harry stared. "Sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"  
  
Harry dropped the limp bird into Hegwig's cage which was empty. Hedwig was out delivering Harry's daily reports to Mad-eye Moody.  
  
Harry tore open the parchment disinterestedly. It seemed that now, nothing was worth his time. Now that he knew he'd have to murder Voldemort or die himself, the world seemed cruel. Especially without Sirius there.  
  
Just as Harry pushed up the envelope flap Mrs. Weasley's voice began speaking very quietly.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. Ron says you probably haven't received a calling-card yet but that's alright. I suppose your aunt and uncle can't give you a hard time about it (what Moody was thinking of I don't know! How could he- ) _What Ron? Oh, yes_. Ron's telling me to hurry up."  
  
"I know Dumbledore told you that you would have to stay at Privet Drive for a while (iand he's right of course) but something has come up. I can't tell you in a calling-card. You'll be very pleased, though."  
  
"We are still working at Grimmauld Place (Kreacher was found dead in the dining room two weeks ago) and everybody is already here: Ron, George and Fred, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy (he apologized right after the incident), the entire Granger family (Arthur is interviewing Mr. and Mrs. Granger about what its like to be muggles; silly business if you ask me) and the few order members that drop in now and then."  
  
"I know you'll want to come right away, especially because of what we found- "  
  
Ron's voice suddenly cut in:  
  
"Harry! You absolutely won't believe it! I can't w-"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was stern.

"Ron! You can't... Go up to your bedroom."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now! Sorry, Harry dear. Ron's just excited. We all are. You must come."  
  
"Arthur and some others will pick you up ten minutes after you read this. Pack your stuff, dear, and be ready. I'll have dinner on the table."  
  
"I know you might find it hard to return to Sirius's place (Yes, I'm mentioning his name) but sometimes you need to look ahead. I know it will be hard. But there's something here that might make it a little easier. Just come."  
  
"We all love you dearly. Make sure to get all you socks packed and we have plenty of toothpaste if you're running out."  
  
Harry folded the letter. He didn't want to think. Slowly, he walked to his trunk and began placing things inside. After clearing out the space beneath floorboard, he shut his trunk and scribbled a note to the Dursleys ("I'm leaving. Pick me up next summer."). He sat on his trunk and waited.  
  
Harry had been eating fine. Although Dudley's diet was still ongoing, Harry had gotten loads of healthy snacks from Hermione and some not-so- healthy ones from the Weasleys. He wasn't having trouble sleeping: he didn't have any more dreams about Voldemort. Nothing was "wrong" and yet, it seemed to Harry, he was always hurting. Sirius never plagued his dreams but it seemed that the memories of Sirius were more painful: they were real.  
  
A few pops sounded.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Kingsley, Tonks." Harry acknowledged the three people who had suddenly appeared in his bedroom.  
  
"Many greetings, Harry!" Kingsley smiled.  
  
Tonks was jumping up and down; her face was getting redder and redder.  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed at Harry's astonished face.  
  
"Tonks can't speak to you, although I'm sure she would love to say hello. She's afraid that she'll spoil the surprise." He explained.  
  
Tonks looked read to burst.  
  
"Let's go. Before Tonks goes up in flames."  
  
Tonks held out a broken quill and they were all whisked away by portkey, along with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Harry glanced around the hall of Grimmauld place. It was as dreary as ever but a little cleaner.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. She looked nearly as excited as Tonks.  
  
"Harry, dear! We're so glad to see you. The others are in the kitchen. But first..."  
  
She held out an old box.  
  
"Open it, dear."  
  
Harry took the box. He wasn't very excited. He knew it must be something special but his life was feeling empty without-  
  
A voice from the box spoke  
  
"Hello, Harry. Charming isn't it how these things work out. My amiable mum must have forgotten to destroy this one, I guess."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
As the rest of Harry's party apparated into the hall, Mrs. Black's portrait's curtains flew open and she caught one look at the object in Harry's hand.  
  
"NO! HOW DARE YOU DIE AND THEN STILL REMAIN IN THIS HOUSE?!? YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZARD! WHY ARE YOU BACK? HOW DARE MY SON STILL REMAIN IN THIS HOUSE?!?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you didn't get it, just ask and I'll help. People told me that this was such a good idea, I should make a whole story about this. So I did. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me tips and review! My next chapter should be up when I get a few reviews. Thanks. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to all who reviewed. It makes me so pleased that some people like it! I'm a sensitive soul and I love people being nice to me! Thanks so much.

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Lupin and Tonks struggled to close Mrs. Black's curtains. Everyone was quiet.  
  
Harry stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a rectangular portrait. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst in his chest.  
  
Sirius's face smiled up at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry? I didn't mean to startle you so badly."  
  
Harry stared at the portrait. It was Sirius. A bit younger perhaps but he was back. An uncomfortable feeling came into Harry's throat that made him blink his eyes rapidly.  
  
"I'm... I'm... glad to see you!" The words could barely escape Harry's lips.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst in.  
  
"Harry! You saw it? Wow, isn't it amazing? We're so glad for you! Sirius, did you tell Harry about how we found you?"  
  
Sirius grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Ron and Hermione were up in the attic and I saw them. I screamed for about ten minutes before they noticed."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed.  
  
"Glad to be back, Harry?"  
  
Harry's vision had gone strangely misty. Mrs. Weasley noticed and said  
  
"Harry, you can go up to your room and unpack. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, would you help me fix dinner?"  
  
"But-"Ron started then comprehension dawned. "I mean, oh! Right."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thick.." she muttered as she left.  
  
Lupin smiled at Harry and then at Sirius.  
  
"Your bags are in you room, Harry."  
  
"Right. Thanks." Harry fled from the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry sat down on his bed with no intention of unpacking. He had propped the portrait up on the pillows.  
  
"So, Harry," Sirius suddenly looked concerned. "I need to clear up a few things. While I am dead- yes I said "dead", Harry- I cannot tell you what it is like simply because I only remember my life and nothing beyond." He smiled at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, while I am Sirius I am only a shadow of him. I can act like the real me because I am the real me but I am not the human form of me. Confusing, eh?"  
  
"Um. Sirius, I...er...missed you."  
  
Sirius's face looked grave.  
  
"I didn't want to die."  
  
Harry started. He hadn't really conceived discussing all of this.  
  
"But," Sirius continued, "I died the way I wanted to. Actually, it was great fun fighting with dear old Bellatrix. Mum would never let me hex her at family reunions and I finally got my chance.... But anyway, I want to clear up one thing right away. It's not your fault, Harry."  
  
Harry glanced up sharply.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me you felt, er...as if it was your fault that I no longer have a body."  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. His mind felt as though a hurricane had hit and he wasn't prepared.  
  
"But I'm hear to talk to." Sirius looked eagar.  
  
"Please talk to me. I've been in this portrait ages it seems with no one but my dear mum to talk to and a few other dark people. Tell me everything you teen age mind has contrived."  
  
Sirius grinned roguishly.  
  
"Um. After that whole thing you just said, Sirius, I just have one thing to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Erm...Why were Ron and Hermione in the attic anyway?"  
  
Sirius laughed suddenly.  
  
"They were, ah, getting to know one another, shall we say?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped for a second time that night. Ron and Hermione? It didn't seem real. He'd think about it later.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Harry," Ron called, "Can we come in?"  
  
Sirius winked at Harry and laughed.  
  
"Come on in." he called.

* * *

Thanks guys for reviewing (I'm thanking you in advance!). I don't know it I like this fic. I like the Sirius idea but nothing else is spectacular. I just can't imitate Rowling. Although I know a writer who can. Go to Bluejeans1481 's page to see her great book six fic. You'll love it. Cheers. 


	3. Chapter Three

Ooooh! All those reviews! Wow, I was sooo excited to see them rolling in! I started squealing loudly and my mother was worried. But thanks so much. Look at the bottom to see my responses to individuals. Read on!

* * *

Dinner that evening was a huge affair. Mrs. Weasley, it would seem, had been cooking all day. Hermione, Ginny and even Mrs. Granger had been helping in the kitchen since midmorning. Mrs. Weasley had even enlisted Tonks to help- although that might have been a mistake. The entire dinner seems one large party. The room was filled with homemade (and magic-made) food. Several chickens graced the table with tubs of shepherds pie, potatoes, spinach and treacle. Everyone began eating immediately.  
  
"So, Harry, how did you aunt and uncle do after Moody so...erm... graciously advised them to be good little relatives and leave you alone?" Fred said as he leaned across the table to reach a pot of gravy.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"They went mad. In the first two weeks, they started to tell me to do things and then stopped mid-sentence. Uncle Vernon was purple for days!"  
  
Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"Moody really shouldn't have done that. He was really harassing them just because they were muggles..."  
  
"Hermione," Ron said through a mouthful of green beans, "he was threatening them because they are evil, small-minded people. Not because they are non- wizards."  
  
Harry glanced at his two best friends. They looked normal enough. Nothing special seemed to be going on. Sirius was probably pulling Harry's leg just for fun. He'd have to ask Fred and George later.  
  
"Hey, where's Sirius?" Ginny asked looking around the table.  
  
Harry surprised them all by saying  
  
"He up in my room. I mean, it's not like he'd want to eat or anything. And being dead and being a portrait are quite uncomfortable situations when all your friends are still alive."  
  
Hermione looked apprehensive. Harry caught her look. He sighed.  
  
"Look, I know that it might be strange to hear me talk about how the person who was my only true relative is dead and gone, but you've got to understand. It's not easy for Sirius. He's now only a memory. A flat piece of what he was. And he hates it. I could see it when I was talking with him. And while I hate that he's dead," Harry swallowed hard, "I can't do anything about it. I'm so lucky to still be able to talk to him."  
  
The looks on his friend's faces deepened. They all looked awkwardly at their plates. There was not much that could be said.  
  
Fortunately, the uncomfortable silence was broken when Mrs. Weasley called down the table:  
  
"You lot! We're getting up early to go to Diagon Alley so you'd better turn in early. Go upstairs and be in bed in one hour. Yes, that includes you, Fred!"  
  
Harry's stomach was full and he was quite sleepy. He was lying in bed in the room he and Ron had shared last summer. Ron was getting ready for bed. Sirius's portrait had been placed in the hall downstairs. Both he and Harry had agreed that Harry couldn't carry the picture around all the time and it was best if they tried to maintain a normal air about Sirius's death.  
  
Ron put a huge glob of toothpaste on his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Once Harry noticed that Ron could no longer talk, he began by saying,  
  
"I heard you found Sirius's portrait in the attic."  
  
Ron's ears turned bright red as he sat on his bed facing away from Harry. His brushing slowed.  
  
"Go spit in the sink Ron and come back and tell me. I already heard from Sirius."  
  
Ron hurried into the bathroom. He wasn't back for a long time. When he finally ambled into the room Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up." Ron said, though Harry hadn't said anything. "Fine. If you really want to know-"  
  
"I'm all ears." Harry said grinning.  
  
Ron turned redder than ever.  
  
"I, erm, asked Hermione if she would go out with me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She said 'no.'"  
  
Harry blinked a few times.  
  
"She- I mean you're- you're not?"  
  
"No." Ron looked highly embarrassed.  
  
"But did you kiss her?  
  
"Err...I tried?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry hadn't really expected this. He hadn't expected that they'd go out either but he'd kind of gotten used to the idea. In a strange way, it seemed right.  
  
"Well, you did good, mate. You tried." At the glum look on Ron's face he added, "And you managed to take the first step in the situation which I never could do." Harry's own face burned with the memories of last year.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Ron's face brightened.  
  
"Well, g'night."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Ron flicked off the light.  
  
Harry lay awake a long time before he fell asleep. He was thinking of Sirius, of how his godfather was there but was also dead. And no one had mentioned anything about Voldemort. No one said what he was up to. It couldn't be possible that Voldemort wasn't getting things done. The Daily Prophet was rubbish, just articles titled "How to Save Your Home for He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named." There was no news about attacks but you couldn't count on the newpapers anymore. Cornelius Fudge would be trying to hush it up.  
  
When Harry finally slipped off, his dreams were haunted by visions of Snape's face in a portrait being hung upside-down by Sirius while Harry's father rode a stag through the Hogwart's corridors. Actually, James Potter riding a stag through Professor McGonagall's class was rather amusing and Harry found himself laughing when Mrs. Weasley's voice woke him in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the Ron/Hermione thing but I wanted to make the whole falling in love bit longer. Please forgive me! But it'll be so much more fun to read if the relationship is still on limbo!  
  
I love review so please say something (even if you just say "My cat ate my CD player and I have a bottle in my pajamas.") If you have any corrections, post them ASAP because I only have two Harry Potter books for references! Thanks!  
  
Athena Dumbledore-- Thanks for your review. Does this mean that I am on your author alert list?  
  
LALALALA Liz-- I'd love it if you'd get others to read this. I'm not a particularly wonderful author and I love it when people help me! Thanks for your kind words.  
  
gomecuzirule-- Please refrain from even implying swear words when reviewing my stories. But I'm quite glad that you enjoyed it so much!  
  
TeenTypist-- Sorry about the Ron/Hermione bit. But you'll enjoy it ever so much more! Keep reading even it you hate me for it!  
  
SPASH Panther-- I'm sorry if you didn't quite get it. It's okay. I'm not real proficient when describing things. But yes: he has a portrait.  
  
Nadia118-- Thanks so much for pointing that out. I don't have Book 5 so I couldn't quite remember. I'll fix it right after I post this. :)  
  
Rochelle LaPlante-- I will email you this time but if you have an account at fanfiction.net, you can use author alerts to get an email whenever I update. All you have to do is add me to your author alert list. Thanks for the spelling correction. I don't' have Book 5 so I couldn't remember. Thanks!  
  
Opera Ghost 1881-- Thanks for your kind review. It made me really happy! By the way, is your username from "The Phantom of the Opera." I love that book and the musical. Just wondering! :)  
  
snickerdoodle131515-- I'm sorry I made you cry. But you have to understand, Sirius is not really back. He's just a memory of his real self. But that is really the way the world works. And this way, Sirius can come to school with Harry! Thanks for your really nice review!  
  
Well, guys, that's it! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks guys for your reviews. I only got three reviews but no matter. Read on, you dedicated readers! (And new readers too of course)  
  
Please note that the word "jumper" is the English word for a sweater. Just in case you didn't know. Enjoy!

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, please! Your OWL results came this morning!" She sounded positively delighted.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped two feet. Rolling over, he looked up at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"OWL results?"  
  
"They're sitting downstairs on the table. Hurry and dress now." She bustled over to Ron as Harry rolled out of bed.  
  
As Harry pulled on his jumper, he looked up at Ron. His friend's face was ashen and his lips were nearly as thin as McGonagall's. The thought of his Transfiguration teacher made Harry remember the amusing dream he'd had the night befoe. He laughed out loud and at the strange look from Ron, quickly asked  
  
"Nervous, are you?"  
  
Ron nodded mutely. His face was becoming a faint green color.  
  
Harry thought about his "Ordinary-Wizarding Level" tests. He knew he'd done pretty well on Defence Against the Dark Arts but what about Astronomy and Potions. Harry's stomach did a triple-somersault and Harry tried not to think about the letter waiting for him downstairs.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry said good morning to Sirius and then followed Ron downstairs.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen, he blinked twice as he saw something pink and brown and remarkably fuzzy jumping up and down in the kitchen.  
  
"OWL's! OWL's! OWL's have come today!" Hermione was wearing a pink bathrobe, her hair was down and she was jumping up and down in manic enthusiasm.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron but Ron was too nervous about the results to even manage a weak smile.  
  
Four letters were waiting at the table. Ginny picked hers up. She was lucky to only have a letter and a list of books, Harry thought.  
  
"I waited for you two to hurry up and come downstairs before I opened mine," Hermione gushed. She grabbed her letter and tore it open. Her eyes scanned the first page rapidly.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron.  
  
"On three." He said.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
They took their envelopes. Harry ripped his open and read:  
  
_Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Welcome back to your sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term will begin September 1st. Please take the Hogwart's Express from King's Cross Station at 11:00 that day. You will find a separate sheet of parchment containing the results from the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests you took last semester. We anxiously await your presence this coming year.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Harry flung the first page away to reveal  
  
_Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.L. scores are shown below along with whether or not your scores allow you to take the N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) courses for that subject.  
  
Charms: Acceptable (accepted) _

_Transfiguration: Excellent (accepted) _

_Herbology: Poor (denied) Potions: Excellent (accepted) _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding (accepted) _

_Astronomy: Acceptable (accepted) _

_Divination: Poor (denied) _

_Care of Magical Creatures: Excellent (accepted)  
  
Please note: Due to certain circumstances noted by the examiners, the you have been accepted into Astronomy when an "excellent" is usually required.  
  
Your book list includes all the books necessary for your courses. If you do not wish to continue a course, please contact Professor McGonagall immediately.  
_  
Harry looked up. Ron was staring at his papers with an emotionless face. Mrs. Weasley was waiting on a chair with her eyes glittering. Suddenly, Harry felt something grab him around his neck.  
  
"Eleven! One-one! Eleven! Eleven OWL's!" Hermione shrieked. Her face was wet and she ran over to hug Ron, then Mrs. Weasley, then Ginny. Without stopping her screaming, she ran upstairs to tell all the portraits who would listen.  
  
"Seven." Harry explained to Mrs. Weasley. She smiled and then wordlessly hugged him as if he were her own son. If his parents had been with him, they would have been proud of him, Harry thought. But he pushed the thought away. And looked at Ron.  
  
"Eight." Ron whispered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley lurched away from Harry and enveloped Ron in an enormous hug.  
  
"My youngest boy!" she cried while tears ran down her face. "Eight OWL's! Why, you've done so well! My Ronikins is all grown up and-"  
  
"Mum," Ron muttered as he tried to pry off her embrace, "Can you let me go?"  
  
She wiped her tear stained face.  
  
"Must go tell your father..." she sobbed while bustling from the room towards the fireplace, leaving Harry and Ron alone.  
  
Ron looked at Harry apprehensively. Harry saw his look and smiled. His grin was real and Ron knew it.  
  
"So you did you get accepted into Herbology?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron glanced at his paper.  
  
"No. Divination."  
  
Harry coughed very hard on his juice. Ron pounded him on the back.  
  
"What? How'd you manage it?" Harry finally managed to choke out.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I was able to fool my examiner. I had that dumpy witch. She probably gave everybody an E." His face suddenly became worried. "Did you get into potions?"  
  
Harry stared down at his parchment.  
  
"Yeah." He said uncertainly, "But I only got an E. Snape said I had to get an O."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"So what? You got in. Now you can become an auror."  
  
"Did you get in to potions?"  
  
"No. But I don't want another year with that slime-ball anyway. I'm planning to go into the ministry anyway." Ron said as he helped himself to a piece of toast.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He had thought Ron wanted to be an auror as well. Ron understood Harry's look and shrugged again.  
  
"Last year at the Ministry, I decided that I didn't really want to fight dark wizards all my life. I hate you-know-who but I want to go into the ministry. Maybe in the magical beasts department."  
  
Harry winced behind Ron's back. Last year's incidents had been his fault. Ron still had pale lines across his arms from the attack he had received.  
  
They finished their toast and oatmeal. Harry looked at his booklist.  
  
"Wow. Look at this. Three books for each subject. For me that's..." Harry counted quickly "21 books!"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Good thing Dad got a raise last month." In answer to Harry's look, he said "Yeah. I suppose Fudge felt bad about the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Are you going to take all the classes you got in to?"  
  
"Everything but Divination. I can't stand another year of it. Firenze was better than Trelawny but I still can't make heads or tails of Mar's alignment."  
  
Harry was glad for Ron that he'd gotten so many OWL's but he was also rather happy to have Ron taking the same classes as himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry went upstairs to tell Sirius his OWL results.  
  
"Wow, Harry. Very good. You know," Sirius grinned at Harry. "Your dad only got six OWL's. Of course, your mum got eleven but you did very well."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. Are you going to come to Diagon Alley with us?"  
  
"No. You need to go places and live without me." Sirius looked sad.  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly and went downstairs with his bag.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have another chapter almost done now so it'll be up later today. Please review because this is my most successful story! Thanks y'all.  
  
TeenTypist-- Thanks for your review. You're one of my best reviewers and I love ya for it! Yeah, I was glad that Harry finally had a good dream and I'm soooo glad you don't hate me for delaying the R/H thing. Thanks so much! You're so nice!  
  
Lily and James Potter-- Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the R/H thing. Enjoy!  
  
Athena Dumbledore-- Thanks for your review. I did read your story. While I am not a MMAD shipper usually, I think it is an interesting idea. Good job. Keep reading!  
  
Only three reviews but whatever! I like this story. And yes, there is going to be a real plot developing here! Review!


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks guys for your reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed. I thought it was interesting that everyone said they were glad that Ron got more OWL's. I am, too. Read on, you dedicated readers! (And new readers, too, of course.)

* * *

"Line up."  
  
Harry yawned sleepily. Despite the OWL results, everyone looked tired this morning. He glanced around at everyone gathering around the fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks were sighing in the firelight. It was still dark outside but Mrs. Weasley insisted upon getting an early start for Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry glanced around.  
  
"Where's Hermione's parents?" He whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"They're off for a vacation in Italy, I think. Or maybe it was Greece."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Lupin went first. He was followed slowly by everyone else. No one seemed to have much energy. They had haphazardly dressed and Ginny had fallen asleep in her oatmeal at breakfast.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted as loudly as the early morning would let him and he flew through the fireplace. He was flung out on top of Mr. Weasley and pushing his glasses back up his nose, he glanced around him.  
  
"Er. Mr. Weasley? This isn't the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
They had come into an empty room. There was a door at the end. It was most certainly not the tavern that concealed the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ah. Yes." Mr. Weasley said as his brushed off his robes, "I forgot to mention that we're going on an... alternative route."  
  
"Alternative route?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, "Ever since you-know-who is really back, people have been going to Diagon Alley different way. It's supposed to be safer."  
  
Harry noted that both Ron and Mr. Weasley did not seem disturbed by taking an "alternative route." It was almost as if they had become used to the idea that Lord Voldemort had returned. It was, Harry reasoned, probably because they had been working and hearing about his return all summer. Harry hadn't heard anything. He'd corner Ron and Hermione later to find out what was going on.  
  
Mr. Weasley was leading the party out the door. Harry found himself in a grubby hallway. Opening another door, Mr. Weasley caused everyone to blink their eyes in the brilliant sunlight. Diagon Alley was before them.  
  
"I didn't know there was another way to get here besides the Cauldron." Harry muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Neither did I." she replied looking worried. "We'll ask Ron about it."  
  
Ginny waved to a bunch of fifth years. Receiving a nod from her mother, she walked over and began talking animatedly.  
  
"You three!" Mrs. Weasley turned towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I am giving you permission to walk around Diagon Alley by yourselves- you are sixteen after all, I suppose- but! you must remain where many people can see you. Go to the most crowded shops, don't go off anywhere without each other and don't look for trouble!" She stared beadily at Ron as she said the last words. He licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
She suddenly smiled.  
  
"Have fun. Meet us at Quality Quidditch in three hours."  
  
Lupin took Harry aside as he and his friends began to walk off.  
  
"Listen, Harry. I know you're smart but please be extra careful. There are plenty of Death Eaters wandering around here and you've got to stay near people. If they think for a moment that they can attack you without getting caught, they'll hex you faster than you can blink. Keep your hand near your wand at all times. Remember what I told you about-"  
  
Harry shrugged off Lupin's hand.  
  
"I'll be fine. I won't go off into any dark alleyway and I won't shout out 'Death Eaters! Here I am! Come and kill me!'" his voice was irritated.  
  
Lupin's brow furrowed. Then it smoothed out.  
  
"You're like you dad."  
  
And he turned and walked away from Harry.  
  
Harry joined his friends.  
  
"What he say?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"He just told me to watch my back and don't do anything stupid like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And the-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said warningly. "Professor Lupin's trying to protect you! You aren't taking Voldemort's threat seriously!"  
  
"Come off it, Hermione." Ron said as they pushed into the line at Gringotts. "Harry has to live, doesn't he?"  
  
Harry went forward to the counter.  
  
"I need to get some money..."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
All that afternoon, as they went from shop to shop, Harry kept glancing over his shoulder. Sometimes he thought he saw a dark cloaked figure behind him but it was always just a shadow or an old woman. Harry became more relaxed and realized that he had just been paranoid.  
  
Later, the three sat under an umbrella eating bowls of sherbet. Their bags lay under the table, considerably heavier than when they had started off that morning. New robes, books, potion ingredients, quills and ink and a few new star charts were smashed into their bulging bags. While their sherbet told terrible jokes ("What do you cross a phoenix and a broom?- A firefly!"), they glanced through their textbooks, which they had already bought.  
  
Hermione glanced through her muggle studies textbook.  
  
"How fascinating. It says here that Muggles use orthodontia to have bigger smiles. I really must tell this 'Renda Bullewanks' that they use braces to straighten teeth..."  
  
Harry wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Listen to this," Harry said, "A dwarf can run up to twenty miles in an hour and they can sustain that speed for up to four hours."  
  
Ron leaned over Harry's book. A picture of a dwarf running around a track caught his attention.  
  
"Wow. He must not get very tired."  
  
Hermione glanced up.  
  
"Dwarfs are almost tireless. They can go for weeks without eating and they can work non-stop for several days." She frowned. "But they're hard to find. They tend to keep towards the woods and they certainly don't appreciate humans messing with them."  
  
"Oh no." Ron muttered in Harry's ear, "Here it comes. D.A.A.P.A.: Dwarf Appreciation and Protection Agency!"  
  
Harry laughed quietly while Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
A few minutes later, they laid a few sickles on the table and went off to Quality Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.  
  
"There you three are. We're nearly ready to go. Arthur will be here any moment. He was getting a new pair of dragonhide gloves."  
  
Suddenly, a huge crunch was heard. Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about tha'." A huge bulk emerged from behind a large cabinet in the back of the store. He large man handed a broken broom handle to the owner of the store.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione said.  
  
Hagrid glanced over. Throwing a few sickles at the cashier he said  
  
"Is that the Weasley's? And 'Arry and 'Ermione!"  
  
"Hello, Hagrid." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "What have you been doing here?"  
  
"Ah, nothin' much. I jus' was gettin' a bottle of broom polish for some o' the school brooms. They's lookin' pretty bad. How ya' been, 'Arry?"  
  
"Pretty well, I guess."  
  
"I, ah, 'eard about a certain portrait popping up this summer." At Harry's grin he said, "Tell Sirius I say 'ello. But I gotta go. Me and Fang gotta check the forest for a rare animal. Gonna use 'im in yer class this year."  
  
With a twinkle in his eyes, Hagrid left them, bumping into people as he made his way out of the crowded shop.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, folks. Sorry that this chapter isn't totally long. I didn't have much to say although "something" is going to be important, come soon. Enjoy and (as always) review please!  
  
Lily and James Potter-- Thanks for reviewing. You're a pretty consistent reader, so many thanks to you! Yeah, I thought that since Rowling doesn't make Harry a better student than Ron, that maybe the underdog should get a chance to look good!  
  
TeenTypist-- Ah, I see your point about James. But I already put it in there. I like to think that James did really well in Transfiguration and Lily was really good at Charms. Then, I imagine that James did better than Lily at charms and Lily did better than James in transfiguration! Just a thought, but I think it's kinda funny! :) Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Thanks everyone for your nice reviews. No flames yet! Yay! Have an enjoyable memorial day. 


End file.
